A new family
by mokaakashia
Summary: Akira takahashi knew she was a wizard. Her mother was well known. But akira was strange she could become a fire spitting, controlling wolf. The first time she did she lost control and attacked all the people in her way, including her mother. Her father blames her and banned magic in his ome. She finally get's tired of his torture and runs away meeting the best people ever.(Enjoy!)
1. the bad time

**I do not own fairy but this is my very first fairy tail story.**

I sat on the roof of the takahashi estate. "Akira!" My father yelled pulling me down. I cut my arm aon a branch. I ran until i collapsed in an alley. "Are you okay?" I looked up at him. He had orange hair and glasses. "Mm-hmm.' I mumbled. I sat up on my knees. He held out his hand and smiled. I took it and smiled at him. "Do i know you?" He asked. 'I don't think so." I said. "Well i'm loki." He said kissing my hand. "I'm akira." I said. I fell to the ground. He picked me up and carried me to a guild. I fell asleep. I woke up with a warm washcloth on my head. "Your awake now." Loki said from the side of my bed. "Yes where am I?" I asked calmly. "The fairy tail guild." Loki said. I hid my excitment due to the pain. I winced in my pain. "Easy there." Loki said. "I've been through worst." I said. Loki picked me up and jumped out the window. "Damn you give us the girl." Koko said. The members of the guild came out. I jumped down. Loki held my hand but i pulled it away. "Who the hell sent you?" I growled. "Your father." Koko said making me wince slighty. "I'm not leaving." I said. Koko smirked and pulled me to the roof. I kicked him in the stomach and pushed him off the roof. Someone grabbed me from behind. 'Get off of me." I growled. "Your coming home.' I shuddered at the voice. My best friend, Gajeel! He was in a trance. He ran to sabertooth guild. "Hello, akira." Gajeel said. I ran to the door. Loki kicked it in. Loki pulled me into him. "So you got a boyfriend." Gajeel asked. i blushed and turned away from him. Gajeel pulled me to him. He used "iron fist" on me. "let her go!" Loki yelled. I gasped in pain. "Go get natsu, gray, erza, and loxus." I said between breaths. Loki nodded and left. My father stabbed me in the arm. "AHHHH!' I screamed. Gajeel started attacking me. "Leave her alone!"Loxus yelled as everyone attacked him. Gajeel pinned me to the wall by my throat. I clawed at his hand. "Ow! You bitch." Gajeel said trying to slap me but i held his hand and sqeezed. "Let me go or you'll regret it." I growled my eyes turning blood red. I pinned him to the ground blocking all his moves. "Remeber before you fight me just remeber, I always win." I said as tears filled my eyes. Gajeel blinked and looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" Gajeel asked. I bawled harder as he hugged me. "My father-" I said through sobs. I was now furious. "Gajeel smiled. 'Ready?' He said. "I am so ready let's go." i said as we all ran to the guild. Their was a 30 foot tall robot attacking the guild. "You have to change." Gajeel said. 'No i won't remeber what happened last time." I said tearing up. Gajell smacked my head. "Now!' Gajeel snapped. "Full take-over now!" I yelled. "move back." Gajeel yelled. I felt my wolf features come out through the light. I finished changing everyone gawked at me. "Let's go." Gajeel said sitting on my back. I growled aat him. 'Don't give me that attitude.' Gajeel snapped. "How are you going to get up there?" Loki asked. I jumped into the air landing at the top perfectly. "Training?" Gajeel asked. I nodded sniffing the air and leadind him to where my father was. I growled lowly. " So you changed completely. You better not kill me like you did to your mother" My father growled. I pounced on him cutting his throat. He kicked me out of the window. "Akira!" Loki and Gajeel yelled. I landed next to next to loki on my feet. I jumped back into the window. I growled at my father's dead body. I disactivated the blast timer. Me and Gajeel made it to the ground. I jumped back to the robot without Gajeel. I hit the self distruct button. I got stuck in some loose wire. The robot exploded with me in it. "AHHHH!" I heard everyone scream. I shook my head to get rid of my headache. I was in the forest. I walked back to the guild in my wolf form. Loki and Gajeel smiled at me. I looked at the ground. "Akira are you ok?" Gajeel asked. I looked at him. "Wait no stop, not til your magic regains itself." Gajeel said. I changed back falling to the ground really hard with a loud thump. I woke up with my head in loki's lap. 'Morning sleepy head." Gajeel said. I just smiled. "You okay?" Loki asked. i nodded my head slowly. "Are you gonna talk?" Gajeel asked. I nodded my head,no. He rolled his eyes and left. I sat up. My wolf features hadn't completely left and wouldn't leave for a couple weeks. I was stuck witth wolf ears and a fluffy tail. I giggled and played with my tail. Loki smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked at the ground. Gajeel poked my tail and i growled at him. He put his hands up in defeat. I smiled and pounced on him. We both laughed as we wrestled like wolves. I won as usual. "Are you two done?" Erza asked. I hugged her slightly. "She is cute with ears and a tail." Erza said. 'You should see her puppy dog eyes. Even better than when she was a little girl." Gajeel said. I smiled evilly. I yawned showing my needle sharp picked me up. I squeeked with suprise. Loki carried me to my apartment. I curled into a ball on the bed. I fell asleep instatly.  
**XxX  
**I woke up in a confy position. Their was a knock on the door. I yawned and answered the door. I smiled at Loki. "Your voice back yet?" Loki asked. I nodded yes and yawned again. "Yupp all better now." I said smiling. "Natsu, erza, gray, and loxus are looking for you." Loki said. I stepped aside so he could came in. "Okay let me go take a quick shower." I said grabbing a pair of clean clothes. After my shower i put on a pink mini skirt and white and pnk shirt that stopped at the top of my stomach. I grabbed my brush and brushed through my straight brown hair. I put in a high ponytail. "Ready?" Loki asked. I nodded grabbing my phone and leaving the apartment. When we got to the new fairy tail guild i smiled at the warm welcome. "Hey, akira wanna join our team?" Natsu asked. Everyone gasped.


	2. my first mission

**Still don't own fairy tail...enjoy!**

* * *

**"Hey, akira wanna join our team?" Natsu asked. Everyone gasped. **  
I was shocked. "You want to join your team?" i asked. "Yeah, you saved the guild." Natsu said. "I was hoping to do some solo mission before i joined a team." I said quietly. "You can still do solo missions even if your in a team. You can have more than one team too" Loki said with a smirk "I guess i could." I said with a charming smile. "We want to see what you got so we are taking you to...wolee island." Gray said. "Isn't that were the wolf breeder lives and trains killer wolves."I said smiling. "Yupp." Natsu said. "I'm i i can train on hunting and controlling my hunger in wolf form."I said. "No way in hell!" Gajeel said. "What?" I asked. "You are not going." Gajeel said. "You don't tell me what to do." I snapped. "I'm only trying to protect you." Gajeel snapped. I kicked him out the guild. "When do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow, loki you in?" Erza asked smirking at me. I was really confused. "Sure i love to see akira in her true form." Loki said. "You only saw it once." I said with a sweat drop. "so." Loki said. "I'm going to get ready to leave." I said leaving the guild. I had the fairy tail symbol on the side of my stomach. "We have a fairy." Some guy said."Leave me alone." I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I squeezed his wrist. "Touchy." He said. "When i say leave me alone i mean it." I snapped walking away. I packed my suitcase and went to the train station to meet up with my new team. "Ready?" erza asked. "You gotta transform to be aloud on the train." gray said with a forced smile. I sighed and changed into my true form. i sat next to Erza on the floor. "What a cute puppy.' This lady said. I rolled my eyes. Erza put her hand on my head 'She's my dog." Erza said. At least eza claimed me and not one of the boys. "What's her name?" The lady asked. "Lionna." Erza said. I raised my head at her. She gave a 'go along with me' look. "Awwwww how cute." The lady said walking away. I bite the boys. "Ow!" They said together. "She said'that's for making me be a dog on a train'." Erza said. "How do you know?" Natsu asked. She gave me that look. We sat in silence awhile. The boys fell asleep fastly. I stayed up with erza until she fell asleep. I felt uneasy like we were being watched. I saw something fly past the window. I walked to the back of the train and sat on the end. I growled letting it know my presence. "Hey pup." Gajeel said. I jumped when he petted my head. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Someone has to look after you. I don't want them to know that i am here. Stay in your wolf form the whole time." Gajeel said. I nodded my head. "Lionna!" Erza yelled. I walked into thearea the boys and erza were. Erza just smiled.  
** XxX  
**When we got off the train i was dizzy. I layed on the ground. 'Hey that dog need's to be on a leash!" a officer yelled. I got wide eyed. Erza pulled out a huge collar and matching leash. I am so embarassed. She put it on me. "Good day officer.' Erza said. We walked down an alley. I stopped and my ears pirked up. "What is it?" Natsu asked. I growled lowly. Erza followed my lead. A guy jumped out at us snatching my leash and pulling me with him. "Akira!" Loki yelled. My collar tag said lionna. I whimpered inside the big cage. "I want that one.' A guy with a mask that went down one side of his face said pointing to me. "What's your name?" the guy asked. "Arigore." he said. The guy pulled me out by my collar. He stuck the leash into the loop on my collar. "Let's go lionna." Arigore said. I followed him patiently. "You are going to be mine forever. I know what you are.' He whispered in my ear. I looked at the ground. He petted my head. We came to a big train station. "Boys this is our new teammate." He said. They all cheered. He put a guild tag on my collar. I felt different. "Find fairy tail and bring them to me." He said. I nodded and left. I jumped from roof to roof. "Lionna!" I heard loki yell. I ran to the sound quietly. I growled lowly. They wouldn't know it was me. I jumped down in front of them. I led them to the train station. Arigore picked me up to his throne. I sat next to him. Loki stepped forward but i growled. He was too close to my master. Arigore put his hand to stop me. I stopped and stepped back. "Give us lionna back." Loki said. "She belongs to me now." Arigore said. I growled as natsu tempted to grab my tag. "Akira! listen to me!" Loki yelled and the tag cracked. "Loki keep talking to her she's under a spell." Gray yelled. "Akira!come on!stop being stupid!" Loki yelled. The tag broke and I pounced on him. I growled at him. He just petted me. I changed back and passed out.  
**XxX  
**I woke up tied to a chair. Arigore walked into the room smirking. "Your mine for ever." He said in my ear. I looked away. Arigore held my chin firmly 2 inches from his face. "Let. ." I said struggling to fight it. He kissed me roughly. I pulled back but he had my cheek firmly. I heard loki from down the hall. They busted the door down. Arigore held my chin roughly. "Let her go.' Loki growled. I was getting pissed off my eyes turned blood red and I grew claws. My fangs grew larger. I was now a full fledge wolf. I launched myself at him pinning him to the floor with hatred in my eyes. "Don't do it, akira he's not worth it." Laxus said. I growled deeper. Loki pulled me off of him by my collar. I saw my mother as i looked at him. She had pulled me off my little cousin and i attacked her. I growled anger taking over me. I pulled away and juped out the window and ran into the woods. I changed back with tears in my eyes. I sat there crying silently. "It's my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault!" I said quietly but got louder everytime i said. I sobbed and punched the tree. I brought my knees to my chest as I cried. "I killed her, she's dead because of me." I cried. "He was right, this whole time, I should've died not her." I cried looking at the river. "Don't say that, then I wouldn't have you." I didn't have to turn around to know it was loki. "How long have you been there for?" I asked. "Since you started crying about it being your fault, whatever that means." Loki said. I glared at him. He smiled charmingly before sitting next to me by the river. "It really was my fault i lost control and attacked my cousin, my mother pulled me off of her and i attacked her then ran off." I said. "Like when i pulled you off that creep?" Loki asked. "Yeah, i saw my mother when i looked at you so my feelings came to the surface and i ran off." I said. Loki took my chin in his hands and kissed me passionatly. After he pulled away I was wide eyed. 'I love you. I been meaning to tell you that for a long time." Loki said. I smiled and looked at the river. He poked my side making me jump. "Don't do that." I said quietly. He kissed my lips softly before standing up. He held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. "Are you two finally together?" Natsu said with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah it was obviously that you to like each."Gray said. I slapped him on the back of the head. "Me and mira and half the guild bet you would get together before the end of the of the mission." Erza said.I blushed and looked at the ground. "your too cute." Loki said smirking. "shut up." I said. We got on the train to go home. I just wanted to got o sleep so i leaned my head on Loki's shoulder and went to sleep.


End file.
